The present invention relates to hybrid drive systems for motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to an integrated electric motor and axle assembly for use in hybrid motor vehicles.
Automobile manufacturers are actively working to develop alternative powertrain systems in an effort to reduce the level of pollutants exhausted into the air by conventional powertrains equipped with internal combustion engines. Significant development has been directed to electric vehicles and fuel cell vehicles. Unfortunately, these alternative powertrain systems suffer from several disadvantages and, for all practical purposes, are still under development. However, several different hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) have recently been offered for sale. These hybrid vehicles are equipped with an internal combustion engine and an electric motor that can be operated independently or in combination to drive the vehicle.
There are two types of hybrid vehicles, namely, series hybrid and parallel hybrid. In a series hybrid vehicle, power is delivered to the wheels by the electric motor which draws electrical energy from the battery. The engine is used in series hybrid vehicles to drive a generator which supplies power directly to the electric motor or charges the battery when the state of charge falls below a predetermined value. In parallel hybrid vehicles, the electric motor and the engine can be operated independently or in combination pursuant to the running conditions of the vehicle. Typically, the control strategy for such parallel hybrid vehicles utilizes a low-load mode where only the electric motor is used to drive the vehicle, a high-load mode where only the engine is used to drive the vehicle, and an intermediate assist mode where the engine and electric motor are both used to drive the vehicle. Regardless of the type of hybrid drive system used, hybrid vehicles are highly modified versions of conventional vehicles that are expensive due to the componentry, required control systems, and specialized packaging requirements.
Hybrid powertrains have also been adapted for use in four-wheel drive vehicles and typically utilize the above-noted parallel hybrid powertrain to drive the primary wheels and a second electric motor to drive the secondary wheels. Obviously, such a four-wheel drive system is extremely expensive and difficult to package. Thus, a need exists to develop hybrid powertrains for use in four-wheel drive vehicles that utilize many conventional powertain components so as to minimize specialized packaging and reduce cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hybrid powertrain of drive system for a four-wheel drive vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an integrated gearbox and electric motor assembly for use as an electric drive motor axle in a hybrid vehicle.
As a related object, the hybrid drive system of the present invention utilizes an internal combustion engine as a first drive source to supply motive power to a first set of wheels and further uses the electric drive motor axle as a second drive source to supply motive power to a second set of wheels. A control system functions to control operation of the first and second drive sources either independently or in combination as dictated by the current vehicle operating conditions.
These and other objects are provided by drive axle adapted for use in hybrid vehicles and having an electric motor and a gearbox packaged within a common housing assembly. The gearbox includes a differential assembly driven by a planetary-type reduction unit. The reduction unit includes a first planetary gearset having a first sun gear driven by the motor, a first ring gear, and a set of first planet gears meshed with the first sun gear and the first ring gear. A first planet carrier is non-rotatably fixed to a stationary number and rotatably supports the first planet gears. A second planet gearset includes a second sun gear fixed for rotation with the first ring gear, a second ring gear non-rotatably fixed to the stationary member, and a set of second planet gears rotatably supported from a second planet carrier and which mesh with the second sun gear and the second ring gear.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the differential assembly is a planetary gearset having a third ring gear fixed for rotation with a first output shaft, a third sun gear fixed for rotation with a second output shaft, and a set of third planet gears rotatably supported from the second planet carrier and which mesh with the third sun gear and the third ring gear.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the differential assembly is a planetary gearset having a third sun gear fixed for rotation with a first output shaft, a third ring gear fixed for rotation with the second planet carrier, a third planet carrier fixed for rotation with a second output shaft, a set of third planet gears rotatably supported by the third planet carrier and meshed with the third ring gear, and a set of fourth planet gears rotatably supported by the third planet carrier and meshed with the third sun gear and the third planet gears.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only since various changes and modifications within the fair scope of this particular invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.